bunnymaloneyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wrinkle in the ProtecTeam/Transcript
(Jean-Francois and Ben Tonari are playing the game Bust-a-para dance. Meanwhile, Bunny is playing a game of statues with his fish) : Bunny: 1...2...3...Red light! : (his red fish doesn't freeze) : Bunny: Saw you! : (Candy shrieks an overly long scream that it manages to make a wall crack. She then sobs.) : (Bunny, Jean and Ben are shocked. Potchi runs to Bunny energetically, but Bunny gets mad and kicks him. Then, Candy slides in) : Candy: Look! : (Bunny proceeds to look at her, confused) : Candy: I have... a wrinkle! (sobbing) : Bunny: (confused) Relax, it's probably just bedfur. : Candy: So you did say something! (sobbing) : Bunny: No! We haven't even seen something. Who cares? (cut to Ben and Jean-Francois laughing, and then proceeding to slap each other's hands and fist bump together) You'll always be my honey bunny. : Candy: (growling) : Bunny: Even when you're anxious. : Candy: (sarcastically upset) That makes me feel a whole lot better, Bunny! Thanks a million! : Bunny: Jean-Francois, tell her! She's as gorgeous as ever, right? : Jean-Francois: (thinking, then feeling unsure) Jean-Francois. : Candy: He thinks I'm over the hill than you do! : Bunny: Ben. You think Candy, don't she? : (Ben wolf-whistles at Candy, then raises an eyebrow) : Bunny: See? The Benster thinks you're— : Candy: (cuts off Bunny angrily) He's lying! : (Ben's face turns red as he gets anxious) : Candy: Look at him blush! (cries on her and Bunny's bed) I have a wrinkle, meaning I'm an old hag and nobody loves me! (sobbing) : (cut to a 2D image with Charlotte as a nurse as Candy is in a wheelchair) : Candy: Make the most of your looks while you've got them, girls—'cause it's a cold, old world out there when they're gone. : (cut to the Aquabar, where Candy and Charlotte are conversating at) : Candy: (depressed) Trust me; being a plain old cow has its advantages, Charlotte—feel the pain I'm feeling now; my looks are gone. : Charlotte: Bunny's getting old too, Candy. When his eyesight goes, he won't see your wrinkles and true feelings. : (Candy gets upset, then ROBOT rolls in at them to serve today's special) : ROBOT: Today's special: (the roulette rolls to reveal an angel on each of the wheels) holy water. Drink it or dab it on your skin. It will give you a glow if you've lost it. : Candy: Even the barber thinks I'm wrinkly! (sobs) : Charlotte: No way. Look, someone's giving you the eyes wide now. : (it's revealed to be the sea captain) : Sea captain: Heheh. There's life in the old dog, yet. : Charlotte: She's not a dog. She's having an awful day. : (Candy becomes sad, she proceeds to slam her head on the counter 4 times, while Charlotte notices Marc and Ting behind them, on their phones) : Marc: Uh-huh. : Ting: Uh-huh. : (Charlotte pokes Candy to make her notice them, while she sobs with her face down on the counter. Charlotte becomes mad that she proceeds to shove Candy off of her chair, and her chair falls down on her. Marc and Ting notice them.) : Candy: (growling at Charlotte for what she did) : Ting: Hey, Marc. Check out those two. : Candy: Those still have it! Hello, boys. : Marc: Hey, Candy! Great... : Ting: (finishing Marc's sentence) ...to see you! : Charlotte: Don't forget; there's two of them, and two of us! (Candy giggles) That wasn't a whisper, was it? : Marc: Is Bunny with you? : Candy: Cheeky boys...it's okay, he's at home. : Ting: Pa-ching! : Marc: We'll catch him there! : (Candy and Charlotte are shocked) : Marc: We just closed the host... : Ting: (finishing Marc's sentence) ...a humongous deal for him to star in an all-action Bunnywood movie! : (cue a parody of the Metro Goldwyn-Mayer with Bunny in place of Leo) : (Marc and Ting leave) : Marc: See ya! : Charlotte: Uh, that means you have lost it, right? : (Candy sweats, then proceeds to drink Charlotte's beverage, wipes her mouth as she finishes drinking and throws the empty glass away) : (real life footage of a possible city building/facility exploding varied in blue colors) : (cut to Candy's apartment.) : Marc: Our movie deal's going to transform your life! : Ting: Like a star! Huh-huh, don't make us laugh, (Potchi: Onyo, onyo!) we're taking you into Galactic! : Marc: Uh-huh! (notices Potchi) : Potchi: (joyfully jumping short-height on Marc's foot) Onyo, onyo! (panting) (cuddles the leg, which Marc tries to shake him off with) Onyo! (he proceeds to get attached to Ting's foot) Category:Episode transcripts